


¿Cuentos infantiles?

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Preguntas y respuestas. [1]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia y Zelgadiss llevan su relación en secreto, la dulce princesita quiere devolver las atenciones ¿Como convencera a la terca quimera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cuentos infantiles?

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor, solo hacer un fanfic.

Amelia salió de la tienda con todo un trofeo, por fin lo tenía, al fin había llegado su momento. Puede que el tema no fuese muy recomendable, pero seguro que si lo escondía bien él no tenía por qué enterarse.

-¿Más cuentos infantiles?- susurró una voz detrás de ella.

-Exactamente.

Antes de que Zelgadiss alargase la mano para cogerlo lo metió en la mochila y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Los grisáceos ojos resplandecieron y la rodeó con dulzura.

-¿Voy esta noche?

-Eres increíble ¿No vas a dejar que me recupere?

-¿Aún tienes agujetas?-dijo incrédulo

-Si hago movimientos bruscos sí.

Sonrió cálidamente y la llevó a un sombrío portal, la alzó sentándola en un murete y apretó sus caderas contra las suyas. La tácita pregunta asomó antes de besarla.

-Pero no te muevas mucho.

Suspiró besándola mientras la acariciaba. Hacia sólo unas semanas que se habían empezado a amar con sus cuerpos y jamás se había sentido preparado para ello, pero ella no era una mujer, era una droga.

Se sentía tan unido a la princesa que sólo de pensar en abandonarla su corazón se descomponía. Sí, la había añorado tanto que al cabo de unos años decidió regresar, no estaba muy seguro de que Phill aprobase la relación pero lucharía por seguir a su lado, por despertar cada mañana con ella entre los brazos y ver su sonrisa al terminar su “ritual”. Bajó los labios hasta el cuello y buscó una zona en concreto.

Amelia reprimió un jadeo y se mordió el labio, cómo la gustaría devolverle todas las atenciones que la procesaba. Le apretó contra ella y deseó estar en una mullida cama… y con el libro memorizado.

De repente les vio.

-Zel… ya vienen.

La quimera gruñó molesta, odiaba las interrupciones de cualquier tipo. Y más especialmente si era en un momento tan íntimo y preciado para ambos.

Controlaron el ansia de sus cuerpos y se dieron un corto beso, después la joven salió del portal mientras Zelgadiss se escabullía para fingir que venía de otro lugar.

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

-Bueno ¿buscamos dónde dormir?

-De acuerdo, ya he encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¿Otro cuento?

-Historias de la zona.

-Si no os importa- interrumpió Zelgadiss- creo que sé dónde esta el lugar adecuado.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, tiene termas, un gran menú y resulta barata.

-Adelante.

Realmente era una posada lujosa, no llegaba a la ostentación y el trato resultaba muy agradable. Antes de que cada uno se fuese a su habitación Zel dejó caer una pequeña nota en la mochila de Amelia. Sería divertido.

La joven se despidió de la hechicera, Lina tenía pensado darse un baño rápido y después atacar, junto con Gaudy, las existencias del restaurante. Ella alego que estaba muy cansada y que ya comería después de un largo y recomfortante baño. Pero en cuanto entró en la habitación todo fue sustituido por otra cosa, el libro.

Se subió a la mullida cama y lo sacó de la mochila, tenía que preparar una estrategia que no resultase muy evidente y la permitiese obtener su objetivo sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo en él. ¿Pero cómo? Zelgadiss era muy listo, su intuición solo le fallaba en situaciones que le resultaban un tanto ajenas a su ritmo de vida normal, y ella era como un libro abierto para él, no tenía ningún tipo de secreto…

¿O sí? Le había ocultado lo que en realidad era el libro, entonces sólo era cuestión de prepararlo bien, de hacer que bajase la guardia, de llevarle al terreno donde él se abandonaba, de no abordarlo directamente. Era el momento de que ella le sedujese.

Y tenía la excusa perfecta en la mano.

Esta posada tiene termas mixtas.  
¿Me acompañarías en el baño?

Tu deseoso amante.  
Zelgadiss Greywords.

Zelgadiss se terminó la copa de vino, llevaba un buen rato esperando a que Amelia bajase. Le había costado encontrar un establecimiento que tuviese termas mixtas y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad de bañarse junto a ella. Suspiró con la esperanza de que bajase pronto y se sirvió otra copa.

Fue detenido cuando se la llevaba a los labios.

-Siento el retraso, la nota era muy pequeña-le susurraron rozándole el oído.

Sintió como se tensaba al instante, no hizo falta que le mirase para saber que tendría los ojos cerrados en un intento por controlarse. Definitivamente, iba a ser divertido.

Puso los ojos como platos al notar cómo los senos de Amelia se apretaban contra su espalda, dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro de placer al recordar vívidamente la textura y la redondez que poseían a pesar de su tamaño.

-No… no pasa… nada – tartamudeó, finalmente recobro el control sobre su propia voz- ¿Leyendo cuentos?

-Sí –dijo más contenta que respondiendo a su pregunta.

La miró sorprendido ¡No llevaba la toalla! Cierto era que la había visto desnuda, que había recorrido incansable su piel durante noches enteras y ella no tenía ningún reparo en desvestirse cuando se limitaban a dormir apretados, piel con piel, el uno contra el otro. Pero nunca había esperado semejante atrevimiento por su parte: ella era una princesa, educada en las normas del protocolo y el decoro desde niña. Pensaba pasar un buen rato con sus sonrojos y en cambio ella dejaba que devorase su cuerpo con los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No te da vergüenza? Podría entrar alguien más, y bueno…

-¿Por qué? Esto son termas, la gente viene aquí a bañarse.

La quimera la miró embobado, y tras un rato su mente recordó cómo pensar con una cierta coherencia, por entonces Amelia había apoyado los brazos en el borde de la piscina y había recostado la cabeza sobre ellos, le miraba de forma tierna.

Él resbalo aún más dentro del agua y la rozó la espalda ¿Sabía ella las ganas de tomarla así que tenía?

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

-Zel.

-Mmmh, ¿Qué pasa?- susurró enjabonándola el vientre.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí ¿qué tiene de malo?

-No sé... hace unos años no querías ni oír hablar del tema, salías corriendo.

-Eso era por que no sabia lo que me perdía-la lamió el contorno del oído con toda la ternura que podía reunir en ese momento-. Ahora no quiero perderlo.

¡Tín! ¡Lo tenía!

-Prométeme una cosa-le silenció con los dedos-espera una hora antes de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Pero... Amelia?

-Tú hazlo.

-Dame un...

Antes de poder seguir le beso, medio saltando sobre él. La quimera se apoyó casi de casualidad en los brazos y respondió aturdido, entonces acabó.

-Ya tienes la respuesta.

-Pagar por cuatro habitaciones y solo usar tres, que derroche- dijo irónico, realmente se alegraba de que fuese así.

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

Terminó de ponerlo todo en orden, recitó el hechizo de silencio y escondió el libro bajo la cama mientras esperaba a que sonase la señal convenida. Cuando ocurrió no perdió el tiempo, saltó hacia él y abrazándole las caderas con las piernas le besó feroz.

-¿Pero no tenías agujetas?

-Antes, me apliqué un recuperación.

-Entonces la próxima vez no te escaparas-murmuró malicioso.

Soltó la yukata con rapidez, dejando que colgase únicamente de sus brazos y se despojó de la suya apretando la tierna carne contra los planos que le formaban, después se tumbó en la cama, sintiendo como el ligero peso de Amelia la aproximaba más a él. Suspiró relajándose, concentrándose en ella, en su olor, en cómo le respondía… Cephid.

Ese fue su error.

Amelia acarició los musculosos brazos, extendiéndolos hacia el cabecero. Le tenía donde quería, debajo de ella, con la guardia baja y totalmente entregado a sus acciones. Deslizó los pañuelos alrededor de las pétreas muñecas y se apartó de él.

Zelgadiss miro fijamente los pañuelos de seda blanca, tiró, no pasó nada, volvió a tirar, siguió sin pasar nada. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, frustrado porque unos simples pañuelos se le resistiesen.

-Por mucho que tires no se soltaran.

-¿Qué significa esto?

La princesa sonrió inocentemente mientras regulaba las lámparas a un sensual resplandor dorado.

-Si te hubiese dicho cualquier cosa sobre mis planes… te habrías resistido, y eso no puedo permitirlo ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué planes?–siseó temiendo que estuviese bajo el influjo de un demonio.

-Sore wa himitsu desu-dijo guiñando un ojo.

La respuesta fue instantánea.

Empezó a debatirse murmurando contrahechizos, a arquearse en un intento por alcanzar los pañuelos con los dientes y desgarrarlos…

-Zeros-siseó-abandona el cuerpo de Amelia o te juro que esta vez…

Se subió sobre él y le besó la punta de la nariz. Zel sacó barbilla en un gesto de profundo desprecio.

-Es una broma, pero ¿me dejarás seguir?

-¿Con qué?-dijo más calmado al comprobar que su princesa era su princesa.

Sonrió y le susurró su plan para esa noche, después le besó para evitar que dijese nada.

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

No se lo podía creer. Ella, su dulce y adorada Amelia le iba a hacer el amor ¿a él? ¿Al asesino más buscado en los territorios del interior de la barrera? No se lo merecía, pero enfrentarse a su cabezonería implicaba peligros desconocidos hasta la fecha; se obligó a relajarse en un intento por sentir claramente a lo que iba a ser sometido y abrió los ojos cuando la joven se separó de él.

Amelia recorrió los angulosos rasgos buscando un órgano en concreto, con una mano le acaricio los labios mientras mordisqueaba la puntiaguda oreja, lamiendo con suavidad hasta llegar al lóbulo. En cuanto succionó Zelgadiss emitió un quejido y giró el rostro en un intento porque ella se saciase. No le decepcionó.

Dejó de jadear al notar como una de sus finas manos se enredaba en su pelo, masajeando el plateado cuero cabelludo para que se relajase. Si sería lo mejor, intuía que ésta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Estiró una mano y masajeó las duras de él, cada dedo fue cuidado y acariciado para despertar todos los nervios posibles, mientras le besaba bajó por las muñecas repitiendo todo el proceso. Había zonas en las que su compañero se abandonaba gimiendo gustoso, y era entonces cuando ella aprovechaba para recorrer su boca con gula de él; notó que sonreía y se separaba de su particular banquete, le besó en el tórax proclamándose dueña de él con las suaves y enloquecedoras caricias que definían cada músculo, cada piedra... En cuanto le rozo el abdomen hundió la cabeza en la almohada con un quejido, hacía bien en tenerle atado. De ser por él ya estarían en el segundo o tercer asalto.

Disfrutaba, no recibiendo sino dándole placer a él. Cephid, si hubiese sabido que esto era tan delicioso, hace tiempo le habría atado a la cama.

Inclinándose sobre él de tal forma que sus senos colgasen a tan solo unos centímetros de los hambrientos labios, cogió un pequeño bote de la mesilla, lo destapó y le miró sonriendo con picardía.

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

Zelgadiss sintió cómo un escalofrió le recorría de la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo de sus plateados pelos ¿Qué nueva travesura estaba tramando? Entonces vio algo que sí le hizo desear librarse de los pañuelos cuanto antes. Miel, más dorada debido a la luz, líquida y dulce sobre los dedos de Amelia. Reprimió un gemido al ver como la joven levantaba el brazo y dejaba que se vertiese sobre su lengua en unas gotas realmente lujuriantes por la lentitud, después la garganta se le secó al ver cómo ella chupaba los dedos de forma sensual para quitar el resto de la miel adherida.

No necesitaba mirarle para saber que el truco había resultado, el calor y las palpitaciones que sentía contra una de sus nalgas era la prueba que necesitaba.

-Deliciosa–dijo con un ronroneo.

Casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas al ver cómo la joven se inclinaba y dibujaba algo con la miel en su pecho.

-¿Me podrías decir que es?-dijo tras besarle y hacer que él también la probase.

-No lo sé-jadeó-no me dejas notarlo con…-gimió cuando ella volvió a mordisquear su oreja-claridad.

-Bueno, te lo volveré a dibujar.

Besó el principio del dorado camino en el azulado pezón y empezó a lamer con fuerza para ir quitando la miel, sonrió al sentir como se arqueaba jadeando, definitivamente no se iba a enterar muy bien de lo que ponía. Se dejó hacer ¿Qué más podría hacer teniendo en cuenta que estaba atado al cabecero? Nada salvo disfrutar, e intentar saber qué era lo que tenia escrito en el pecho, porque ¿eso eran trazos?

-¿Ya lo sabes?-susurró lamiéndose los labios.

-Creo que sí…

Le miró sonriendo con su habitual expresión de inocencia.

-…¿Te amo?-dijo dubitativo

-Felicidades, te mereces un premio.

Si hubiese sido un lobo tendría las orejas tiesas -¿Me los puedes quitar?-dijo refiriéndose a los pañuelos.

-No, lo siento.

Ya le parecía demasiado corto el tiempo de atadura, seguro que tenía pensaba alguna perversión más. La miró, aún tenía puesta la yukata, colgando de los brazos y enseñando buena parte de los hombros y del delicioso escote. Por probar qué perdía.

-¿Podrías quitarte la yukata?

-Sí, podría hacerlo… ¿No quieres nada más?

“¡Que me quites los pañuelos y me des el tarro de miel!” se contuvo. Estaba atado a la cama, indefenso frente a la más peligrosa fiera que seguramente existiese, su amante.

Le complació, desmontando de su estomago hizo que la prenda se deslizase hasta el suelo con un revoloteo y giro lentamente para que la devorase con los ojos, después se volvió a subir encima.

-¿No quieres nada más?-volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices… si hay algo más, me pica entre los omoplatos-susurró con la esperanza de que cayese en la trampa y le soltase.

Muy mal hecho, parecían decir sus ojos, saco una pluma de la mullida almohada y se la enseñó, la quimera abrió la boca para negarse pero se le escaparon unas carcajadas.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡No lo volveré a intentar! ¡Para ya por favor!-suplico desesperado.

-Espero que te quede bien claro, porque aun quedan muchas más en la almohada.

Deslizó la pluma por el pétreo rostro, para después definir los tensados músculos del tórax y del abdomen. Al primer amago de risa por parte de Zelgadiss sus labios y lengua tomaron el relevo, arrancando varios quejidos.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Lo recorrió con un dedo dudando, no era lo mismo imaginárselo que tenerlo delante realmente. Respiró hondo varias veces hasta recordar todo y empezó.

La quimera bajó la mirada todo lo que la extraña postura le permitía, pero apenas tuvo la ocasión de ver nada. Rápidamente se arqueó por culpa de una cálida y húmeda caricia en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, en respuesta su respiración se hizo dificultosa y se vio obligado a jadear para así tener suficiente oxigeno en sus pulmones. Cuando unos delicados dedos recorrieron su perineo y pulsaron un lugar muy especial, gimió abandonándose.

Conocía lo suficiente sus reacciones como para saber el instante justo en que ya no había vuelta atrás. En cuanto se dio apretó contra el paquete de nervios que ya tenia localizado y se maravilló al ver que funcionaba; la quimera emitió un sollozo y supo que en ese instante se hallaba perdido en su propio clímax, podría tener misericordia pero decidió que no, apretó un rato mas y entonces fue relajando poco a poco la presión hasta que sus impulsos la llevaron a rodearle con la boca, ofrecerle una última caricia y arrojarle de forma salvaje por el borde.

Sintió cómo su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo con tal violencia que perdió la conciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba. Al volver se relajó tan agradecido por el descanso que experimentaban sus sentidos tras el último asalto, que murmuró un “te amo” y cerró los ojos intentando regular su respiración.

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

Goteando besos por las zonas “neutrales” de la azulada anatomía comprobó que él ya empezaba a recuperarse. Eso era algo que la tenía extrañada desde que empezó a leer el libro, en teoría un hombre tardaba mucho en recuperarse. Pero él no, posiblemente al ser una quimera no sólo la resistencia y aguante de su amante fuesen exclusivas del combate, sino también de otro tipo de batallas. Sonrió contra el hueco de sus clavículas y se alzo para apartarle el pelo del rostro. Aún no había acabado.

-Zel-le besó.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que te recuestes, sobre las almohadas.

-¿Para?

-Para que puedas verme bien.

La miró interrogante ¿Verla bien? La joven bajó de su regazo y él la obedeció llevado por una morbosa curiosidad. Nunca había dejado de observarla, conocía sus movimientos al dedillo, incluso los inconscientes que hacía en ocasiones; sus brazos se relajaron al tener los hombros tan arriba y suspiró, Amelia volvió a situarse sobre él y le besó recorriendo sus labios con la lengua.

En cuanto abrió la boca el beso se hizo mucho más íntimo, relajado pero pasional, apenas sintió como empezaba a estimularle de nuevo hasta que una corriente de crudo placer le hizo gemir y romper el beso en un burdo intento por resistir, ¿Resistir qué? ¿Las enloquecedoras caricias con las que estaba siendo cubierto? ¿El profundo e intenso amor que se escondía detrás de cada roce? No, intentaba resistir el sentimiento de culpa, la sensación que tenía de haber traicionado algo tan profundo y glorioso que ahora se veía obligado a soportar la sensual tortura de Amelia para expirar la culpa. Había intentado ser el dueño y señor de alguien que había sido, era y sería libre entre sus brazos; la miró sabiendo la causa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y dejó de oponer resistencia al placer para así descubrir todas sus variantes y sutilezas.

Empezó a acogerle con lentitud, tentándole a mover la cadera en un empujón para tomarla como antes, posesivamente. Al sólo obtener una mirada de comprensión supo que por fin entendía. Terminó de envolverle y se hechó hacia delante.

-Ahora es cuando te puedo soltar.

-No lo hagas. Por favor.

-Muy bien-le besó de nuevo-es tu decisión.

Todo lo anterior no le preparo para lo que ocurrió.

Amelia se alzó sentándose sobre el nexo que formaban, respiró hondo y apretó haciendo que Zelgadiss abriese aún más los ojos al notarlo. Después se alzó y al descender volvió a hacerlo, aunque esta vez dejó escapar un gemido muy elocuente; las poderosas manos se tensaron en sus agarres por las repentinas caricias que ella empezó a prodigarle de nuevo, otro gemido escapó al notar cómo él, su amante hambriento y torturado, empujó hacia arriba con las caderas para pedirla aun mas caricias.

Y algún que otro beso.

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

La conciencia de Zelgadiss volvió de un merecido descanso nocturno, entreabrió los ojos y la buscó, tumbada como él, boca abajo, pero leyendo un libro que estaba apoyado en la almohada, a pesar del pelo revuelto seguía estando hermosa.

Cerró el libro ante la nariz ¿Pero no estaba dormido? Rápidamente se vio apretada contra un cuerpo duro pero tierno con ella y besada con dulzura.

-Buenos días ¿Me dejaras leerlo?

-Eh... yo... esto... ¡NO!-lo apretó contra si en un intento porque no la descubriese.

-¿Cómo que no?

Empezó a hacerla cosquillas para que bajase la guardia, cuando tuvo la oportunidad la arrebató el libro, lo abrió por una hoja al azar y...

 Varios de los empleados se miraron asustados, esa no era una zona de terremotos pero aun así la posada había temblado como si de verdad hubiera habido uno, miraron al gerente y sacudieron la cabeza cuando este se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

 -¡Zelgadiss!-Amelia se asomó por el borde de la cama horrorizada.

La quimera miraba estupefacta la hoja por donde tenia abierto el libro, sabía que Amelia era aficionada a los cuentos infantiles y que jamás perdía la oportunidad de ampliar su abundante colección, ¡Pero esto NO era un libro de cuentos infantiles!, mas parecía un libro sobre… sobre… ¿¡Sexualidad!?

Una pequeña idea surgió en lo recóndito de su mente.

-Creo que empezare a aficionarme a los cuentos infantiles.

Alzo el rostro y le miró.

-¿Qué?

-Éstos en concreto parecen interesantes-dijo con malicia.

“Baka –pensó- más te vale andarte con ojo o no dormirás mucho por las noches.”-La mirada de Zelgadiss era muy elocuente, y eso no la asustaba, no ahora que él conocía hasta que punto podrían explorarse el uno al otro.

¿CUENTOS INFANTILES?  
¿ESTO TE PARECEN CUENTOS INFANTILES?


End file.
